The Adventures of Toilet DudeMan
by Sailor Tawna-mi
Summary: There's a reason for the title. King becomes a superhero, and tries to avoid his worst "eneny" Don't read if you're going to be offended!


The Adventures of Toilet-Dude/Man  
  
One day, King was really bored since Armor King left his house to him.  
  
King: Man, I am so bored.  
  
Even though he got a lot of goodies to himself, King still was.you know, bored, so he decided to do something that could change him and the whole story plot forever.  
  
King: (now excited) I got an idea!!!!  
  
(If you thought that was surprising, wait until you see the "idea" he had in the "confines of his mind".)  
  
King: I am going to be a super hero! I'm going to have a lot of fun fighting crime and saving little childrens and stuff! I can't wait, So, I'm going to do it now!  
  
( King heads off to, surprisingly (or not), to the Mario's Plumbing Parts N' Other Stuff store.)  
  
Mario: It's-a me! Mario! How can I Help you?  
  
King: I'd like a toilet, a couple of toilet seats and a whole buncha rolls of toilet paper!!!  
  
Mario: And-a why do you want-a that stuff?  
  
King: ( Hectic) TOILETS CAN'T FIX THEMSELVES YA KNOW!  
  
Mario: Uh.yeah.sure.  
  
(With his "items" King goes into his bedroom and you can hear a lot of construction noise coming from the door.)  
  
( one hour later)  
  
King: (speaking from his bedroom) A HA! I am no longer an ordinary Wrestler, for I have become...(opens the door and steps out)...dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dunnnnnn...TOILET DUDE!!!!  
  
( King is wearing a toilet over his head, teal teddy bear pajamas with a toilet seat chest plate fastened on to it, a cape made out of toilet seats and toilet paper and Parrot slippers. He also happens to wear a utility belt with toilet paper rolls on it.)  
  
King: Toilet Dude...AAWWWAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!*ouch* ( he just slammed into the wall) Oh well, I'll do the hero business when it is needed, like avoiding my bath time...  
  
( The next day...)  
  
King: (who happens to be walking along to the Mishima Fortress) Oh, it's a lovely day...  
  
( From the Fortress)  
  
Heihachi: Ok, I got a plan. We ambush King, then we make him take a bath! easy, right?  
  
Anna: Not in this lifetime it isn't...  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah! He stinks really bad!!!!  
  
Heihachi: Who invited this ditz here anyway?  
  
( Xiaoyu leaves)  
  
Heihachi: Anyway, has anyone got any suggestions?  
  
Lee: Well, seeing that King refuses to partake in maintaing his personal hygiene, I suggest we lull him into a false sense of security, and then we stalk him and then, we quickly plunge him into the bathtub! We just need to time it right...  
  
Heihachi: Well, we don't have any more options here... so let's give it a try.  
  
Paul: Does this mean we're not going out for pizza?  
  
Heihachi: Okay, who invited this idiot here anyway?  
  
( at a sidewalk leading to the Zaibatsu)  
  
King: La la la la la la laaa... it's a lovely day, I'm going to say hi to every random object I see...hello mailbox!!! Hello bird feeder, Hello, childrens!!  
  
( All the children look at King weirdly)  
  
King:... Hello mail bag! Hello bubble blower! Hello grass, Hello lawn mower!! (hey, that rhymes!)  
  
Herbie the Namekian Frog: Ribbit Ribbit.  
  
( Well, King was on his way to the Supermarket, then he stops by the Mishima Zaibatsu, mistaking it for the said Supermarket)  
  
King: Ooh, it's a more conveniently placed store, just for me!  
  
( So King, being the "Einstein" that he is, goes inside)  
  
King: ( looks around) Wow, this is some fancy grocery store.... I wonder where they keep the churros.. ( looks at a golden statue of Kuma) I have a feeling that I'm not in a grocery store..( Looks at the tapestry scrolls hanging on the walls) I'm in the only place that I won't be caught dead in..THE PAWN SHOP!!!! I need to get the only person that can help me now, and that person is... ( goes in through a door, then comes out with the costume he made) TOILET MAN!!!!  
  
( Then Gon randomly appears)  
  
Gon: Dude, are you whacked, man? I thought your name was Toilet Dude!  
  
King: It was, now I changed it to sound more manly, and I refer to be called that way...  
  
(Okay Okay, don't get your pantalones in a wrinkle)  
  
Gon: Riiiiggghhht..Well Good Luck to ya...not. ( walks off)  
  
Toilet Man: Never fear, for Toilet Man will save you all!!!! ( tumbles into the trashcan, and we see him stuck in it)  
  
Toilet Man: Toilet Man should have cut in eyeholes in order to see where he is going...  
  
( So Toilet Man, speaking in third person to be heroic, does so, and he runs to a side of a doorway)  
  
Toilet Man: (whispers) The enemy awaits..  
  
( Toilet man takes a peek through the doorway and he sees, his "archnemesis", a bathtub, filled to the brim with water and bath bubbles, and a little rubber ducky floating on top. How cute! ^_^)  
  
Toilet Man: Toilet Man must proceed with caution, or else..  
  
( A mysterious person approaches behind Toilet Man)  
  
???: ( in a calm and persuasive manner) Oh, King...  
  
Toilet Man: Toilet Man does not know of this King, so don't call Toilet Man that again!  
  
???: Come on King, you can't fool me like that...  
  
Toilet Man: ( starts to shake a little) Toilet Man isn't afraid of you...sort of...  
  
???: Well, I just wanted to say that the time has come...  
  
Toilet Man: Um.is it time for burritos again?  
  
???: No...it is time...( steps out of the shadows revealing himself to be Lee) to take your BATH.  
  
Toilet Man: ( now very nervous and scared) No, not the bath, I don't wanna take a bath!!!!!!  
  
Lee: Don't worry, it'll only take a couple minutes...then it will all be over with.  
  
Toilet Man: Um...urr... ( shakes his head "no")  
  
Lee: Oh, well, I guess there are other methods we could use... ( snaps his fingers, which brings Ganryu, Bruce, and Kuma to the scene)  
  
Ganryu: Do not worry, I will wake him up! ( He, and Bruce pick up Toilet Man, undress him and then toss him in the bathtub, removing the socks after. He still has his mask on though.)  
  
King: Grr... curses! Foiled again!  
  
Gon: ( Randomly appears again) You know, you sound more like a villain when you say that.  
  
King: Oops. ( then starts to laugh because his feet are being scrubbed by Paul's head)  
  
Paul: It's a living.  
  
(Then Anna walks over to the bathroom and watches King)  
  
Anna:....( looks for a while) Oh, my goodness aren't you cute!! (in a cuddly way, thankfully) You're so cute I'm going to take pictures of you!! (picks up a camera and starts snapping away)  
  
King: ( now blushing) A huh huh huh...(sinks into the bubbles)  
  
Nina: ( who walks in) Make sure you get his underarms, that's the worst smelling part!!! ( Sees Anna) What on Earth are you doing?  
  
Anna: Taking pics, what else am I doing with a camera?  
  
Nina: ( raises an eyebrow) For what, dare I ask?  
  
Anna: For Photography School!  
  
Nina: Ok, just checking...  
  
( half an hour later, we see King outside the fortress, dripping wet, wearing a towel)  
  
King: This is so embarrassing, I can't be seen like this!  
  
(then Xiaoyu comes skipping along)  
  
Xiaoyu: Hey, King! Uh...What are you doing in a bath towel?  
  
King: Oh, the usual...  
  
Xiaoyu: Ok. ( runs up to catch up with Jin) Wait up!!! Don't leave without me!!!  
  
King: Oh, well, time to see more little childrens! ( starts to cross the street , but then he gets hit by an 18-wheeler)  
  
*beep beep*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
King: Owwch...  
  
And now a random moment...  
  
( We see Marduk wiping windows on a skyscraper, 30 feet high)  
  
Marduk: ( mad) Grumble grumble...I don't get no respect...( now happy) All done! ( walks off of the platform, and falls with a nice splat)  
  
Marduk: ( waves his hand from the hole on the street) I'm okay! ( then a giant Heihachi statue falls on him) Owwww...  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is Herbie the Namekian Frog.  
  
A/N : I made King say childrens instead of children because he was acting retarded, I know, it's actually "children" but I did this for fun. And if you were wondering, I don't actually like King, because I think he's a retard. I wrote this for the fun of it.  
  
Well, that's all I have to say for now.  
  
See ya!  
  
Herbie: Please R&R! 


End file.
